darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Byron's Mouth
Byron's Mouth is a canyon region that is restricted-land and is controlled by the Democratic Trade Union as the south-easternmost territory in the Southern Territories in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). Byron's Mouth is seen when the trio of Doc Samson, Robert Chartlon and Katrina Davenport flee the farmhouse after killing Night Snakes, in hopes of avoiding the gang on their way to the Skin-Crawler Territory. Byron's Mouth is named so as it was where Byron Sparrow stood his last stand against Thomas The Tall, during the infancy of the D.T.U. Background & Description: Byron's Mouth was once just an unnamed canyon that had formed from the after effects of the cataclysmic event. The region was first used as a trade route for caravans and eventually would be raided by roaming marauders until it was taken over by Byron Sparrow, a warlord, who used the canyon's popular route to tax the merchants who traveled through. Eventually a rising warlord named Thomas The Tall caught on to what Byron was using the canyon for and claimed the canyon as his own. Byron mobilised his army and they stood their ground against Thomas's army, although Thomas's army heavily outnumbered Byron's, Sparrow's army was able to hold out for a few days until Byron himself was killed in combat. After Byron's death the canyon was named Byron's Mouth in the warlord's humiliation in defeat at the hands of the new dominate warlord of the North-West; Thomas The Tall. However Thomas's ambition proved too great as he set his sights upon the blooming D.T.U. and was betrayed by his own commanders when the D.T.U. bribed them. In the power vacuum of Thomas The Tall's death, the D.T.U. claimed and later reinforced Byron's Mouth. Over the years however, gang activity, especially that of the Night Snakes, and the constant raiding of the Skin-Crawlers, has caused the D.T.U. to evacuate and re-locate all the original settlers of the area and classify Byron's Mouth as a restricted-area, with merchants and travelers able to pass through, at their own risk. If they are caught by D.T.U. patrols then they would have to submit their D.T.U.C.C.'s, if they do not have one then they would be escorted out the area, if resistance was met, those who resisted would be shot on sight on orders of the D.T.U. Government. Way Of Life: Landmarks: There are no noticeable landmarks in Byron's Mouth. Transport: There is no formal transport in Byron's Mouth. Culture: There is no culture as there is no settled population in Byron's Mouth. Education: There is no formal education in Byron's Mouth. Demography: In 2238 there are 110 people living in Byron's Mouth, these are either D.T.U. patrolmen, scouts from gangs, the Night Snakes or the Skin-Crawlers or runaways. Race: * Not Available. Religion: * Not Available. Named Buildings: There are no named buildings in Byron's Mouth. Named Inhabitants: * Viper (Deceased) Appearances: Byron's Mouth appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 9: Byron's Mouth, and Chapter 10: An Enclave's Photograph. Trivia: * Byron's Mouth was based on the Peak District. * Byron's Mouth took inspiration from the Grand Canyon. * The southern entrance to the canyon of Byron's Mouth is based on the Hot Gates during the Battle of Thermopylae.